cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brawlers/@comment-12281387-20140703062325/@comment-11964875-20140717002823
G0) Bolt Knickle... to be fair... i don't see much use for it... since it will limmit the playstyle of your deck.... since if i am the kind of opp that will throw a rear guard.... maybe a draw trigger... to bait out your sky how/ attacker... if you want 5K starter... Brawler, Fighting Dracokid is always a good choice... since with big bang buster... and Brawler, Fighting Dracoki, at a cost of 3 CB, one 5K starter and one big bang you can retire up to 5 opp unit... which is normally very hard to recover from.... Spark kid dragoon.... since you can look for a G3, which in your case if all BIG BANG.... and Big Bang buster effect need a unit with Big bang in his name to go off... i won't mind some time risking it all and use the cb to try use big bang effect off personally... i would decide between Brawler, Fighting Dracokid and Spark Kid Dragoon though... but its just a personal view... feel free to disagree.... triggers... ok this reeally depends on what you are running...more QW or PG? if you are running more QW, please play more crit and stand... since you wnat to get more sheild... maybe 12 crit / 4 heal or 8 crit / 4 draw / 4 heal If more PG, you can run draw triggers since you need the hand to help seach for big bang... maybe 8 crit / 4 draw / 4 heal would be a good choice... G1: personally you are in the era of legion, you main objective is to mill cards into the drop zone faster to legion earlier... 2QW is always good, 3 QW abit risky... since you will run out of CB in the end.... personally... i am tetsing 1 QW, 3 PG... i can oly say... 2QW and 2 PG works somewhat better... maybe you can try 2 QW and 2 PG before testing out from there? Threatening Brawler, Koume, hmmmm to be fair i don't really like it... i would run rising phoenix over it since you get to draw 1 and put two cards into the drop zone... kind of easier for you to get you to legion... and keep your hand size i get your agument that running impurites in here would get in the way of big bang knuckle dragon, but the odds are realivity small... besides the main ace you want to use would always be big bang knuckle buster Plus since big bang knuckle buster need you to put a big bang knuckle into soul... why run Wandering Brawler, Taelin when when you have Brawler, Wild Cloak Drago? i would run 4x Brawler, Wild Cloak Drago, and turn the last Wandering Brawler, Taelin into a PG or qw G2: my take on mates is normally max them out... since i have many case where one of my mate is in my drop zone... 1 in my damage zone... and one in my hand... and one in my soul.... tell me if you obly had 3... what would have happen.... G3: no question there perosnally i will perfer something like this: welll at lest this is what i will plan to be runing and test it out before i comfirm the built: G0: 17 1xSpark Kid dragon 8 crit, 4 draw 4 heal G1: 15 2x PG 2x QW 4x Tonfa Wielding Brawler, Aak 4x Brawler, Wild Cloak Dragon 3x rising phoenix G2: 10 4x Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster 4x Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon 2x Brawler, Wildfist Dragon/Military Brawler, Lisei/Brawler, Skyhowl Dragon your choice personallly i find wild fist to be best choice G3: 8 4x Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster 4X Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon